Harry and Mickey to the Rescue
by Jaguarman1904
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry and Mickey are the ones who team up to rescue Hermione and Minnie from the evil Pete and Voldemort. Action story with a lot of detail. Hope you like!</html>


Mickey was in a dilemma. Should he just paint that wall pink, or should he add some pizzazz to it? Yes he should. It definitely needed some polka dots. Mickey stumbled over his ladder and painting supplies, looking for the right shades of white. "_Oh, it's right here," _he thought, as he realized that he had just stepped into the perfect color. "What a BEAUTIFUL shade of white!" he said as he danced around with glee. A few minutes later, he realized that because he had stepped into the magnificent white paint, he was making footprints all over his new carpet! This wouldn't do! Shame on Mickey! Double shame on Mickey! How could this have happened? His carpet must stay clean! As Mickey was punishing himself for not being careful enough with his paint, Goofy stepped through the door. "Hyuka! Hiya Mick!"

"Goofy, how very berry nice of you to walk in!"

"Uh, don't you mean _very _nice of me to walk in?"

"No, I mean berry, as in the paint on your shirt."

"Huh?"

Goofy looked down at his shirt, but didn't see any signs of color variation in his clothing. As he got more and more confused, he started panicking.

"What is it, Mickey?! What is it?! I need to know what's on the back of my shirt!"

Mickey said, "It's okay, Goofy, calm down! Now, just hold still while I check out what could be the berry color on your clothes."

Goofy said, "Okay, Mick. I'll just stay right he- oh oh OHH!" Goofy lost balance and fell tumbling down, knocking down the Randomizer on the wall and overturning a pink paint can. After that, he spectacularly rolled into a wall, which then guided him to fall _splat! _on his face in the perfect white and the perfect pink paint colors.

"Goofy! No! My carpet must look absolutely, 100% cle... Hey, wait a second. That's perfect! That's the perfect shade of pink I've been looking for!" Mickey exclaimed. "Goofy, you've done it!"

"I have? By golly, I have! It's nice to do something right for a change."

With the perfect colors finally picked out by pure clumsiness, the two got to work. Mickey with the pink, Goofy with the white. They paid extra close attention so that they wouldn't knock over another can of paint. Although Mickey was still a little bit upset with his painted carpet, he didn't mind it too much. At least the carpet was the same color as the wall now.

Alone in his dorm, Harry sat silently on his bed. "I guess this is goodbye again, Hogwarts. I'll be back soon." Harry was dreading going back to his aunt and uncle's house, the Dursleys. He just wished that he could have stayed just a teeny bit longer at Hogwarts, his real home. What Harry knew was that no matter what, he'd still have to go back to the terrible Dursleys anyways. He didn't understand why no one ever stopped him from going back. His whole life, the Dursleys never did anything nice for Harry or even paid attention to him unless he got in the way of their "magnificent" plans, mostly having to do with Dudley.

Harry closed his trunk and pulled it out of the dormitory, with Hedwig's cage in hand. He made sure to drag his feet as slowly as he could so he could remain at Hogwarts for a few moments longer. As he walked down to the train station, he wondered what Ron and Hermione would be doing this summer. Ron would certainly be headed back to the Burrow. Harry wished that that would too be his fate for the summer. The Weasleys were his family more than the Dursleys had ever been. He would ask Hermione her plans for the summer on the train.

As Harry boarded the train, he searched for Ron and Hermione. He found Ron in waiting for him in an empty compartment. "It feels strange, doesn't it? Going home?" Ron said.

"Shut up, Ron. You know Hermione said that our first year here." said TBWL (the Boy Who Lived). "Speaking of Hermione, where is she?"

"She's probably at McGonagall's office, looking at extra courses for next year," Ron answered, trying to stop Pigwidgeon from hooting around. "She'll be back before the train leaves." Suddenly, they heard a far off hoot, and they saw a tawny gray owl flying toward the window of the car that they were sitting in. "It's Errol," Ron shouted. Errol hooted, and circled down towards the car. "He's getting better at flying," said Ron. "IT'S A MIRACLE!"

Just as Ron said this though, Errol swooped down towards the window, and then [SPLAT], face-planted on the closed part of the window. "Ugh," Ron exclaimed. "Just as I was talking about it." Ron reached over, and pulled Errol into the compartment with a disgusted groan.

Handing Errol over for Harry to hold, Ron pulled the letter out of the owl's beak. "It's from Hermione!" Ron said.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I am just writing this letter to let you know that I won't be on the Hogwarts Express. I'll be staying at Hogwarts over the summer to work on my DADA curriculum. Can't wait to see you next year!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione._

_P.S. Ron, I borrowed Errol from your Mom at the beginning of the year. She sent you a corned beef sandwich, Hope you like it!_

This ended the letter happily, although Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as though something very bad was going to happen.


End file.
